pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Power of Love (Frankie Goes to Hollywood song)
| Format = 7", 12", MC, CD | Genre = New wave, baroque pop | Length = 5:30 | Label = ZTT – ZTAS 5 | Writer = Holly Johnson, Peter Gill, Mark O'Toole, Brian Nash | Producer = Trevor Horn | Certification = | Last single = "Two Tribes" (1984) | This single = "The Power of Love" (1984) | Next single = "Welcome to the Pleasuredome" (1985) }} "The Power of Love" is a song originally recorded and released by English band Frankie Goes to Hollywood. It was written by Holly Johnson, Peter Gill, Mark O'Toole and Brian Nash, four of five members of the band. It was released by the group as their third single. Initially issued as a single in November 1984, and taken from the album Welcome to the Pleasuredome, "The Power of Love" followed its two predecessors, "Relax" and "Two Tribes", to the top of the UK singles chart. It scored the band an early December number-one. "The Power of Love" was also a top 10 hit in several European countries, in Australia and New Zealand, and in Canada. "The Power of Love" is often regarded as a Christmas song, despite having no reference to Christmas within the song lyrics. However, the accompanying video features the Nativity, and the single cover was The Assumptions of the Virgin. The single spent just one week at Number One in the UK, outsold by the charity single Do They Know It's Christmas? by Band Aid, which until 1997 was the best selling single ever in the UK. Since then, reissues and/or remixes of the Frankie Goes to Hollywood recording of this song have been top 10 UK hits on two other occasions, hitting #10 in 1993 and #6 in 2000. "The Power of Love" has also charted in the UK in a version by Holly Johnson (a solo recording from 1999). The original version by Frankie Goes to Hollywood was featured in the 2012 film Sightseers, the same year that the song was reissued as a digital download and peaked at #42, in response to a cover version by Gabrielle Aplin. Aplin's recording of the song also went to #1 in the UK, exactly 28 years after the original Frankie Goes To Hollywood single topped the charts. Aplin's version also enjoyed a resurgence in 2014 thanks to it being the soundtrack to the advert/trailer for TV series "Resurrection". Holly Johnson, who co-wrote the song, later reminisced: "I always felt like The Power Of Love was the record that would save me in this life. There is a biblical aspect to its spirituality and passion; the fact that love is the only thing that matters in the end." Frankie Goes To Hollywood version The track was first featured during the John Peel Sessions the band performed on during 1983, which was slower and emphasised the track's original camp ironic content (such as the Hooded Claw from the cartoon series The Perils of Penelope Pitstop). After recording at the original speed, ZTT/Trevor Horn sped it up, this also caused a change in pitch. "The Power of Love" became Frankie Goes To Hollywood's third consecutive (and last) #1 UK single in December 1984. To commemorate the Christmas release, Godley & Creme directed a Nativity-themed video for the single, and the artwork for the single also used traditional Christian iconography. The original showing of the video on The Tube featured the Nativity occupying the whole screen, however the borders of band members were added for later showings due to pressure from UK broadcasters. The 12" mix of the song featured actor Chris Barrie aping DJ Mike Read's banning of the single "Relax", as well as his impression of Ronald Reagan, instructing the listener in prayer. The single also featured a Christmas message from the band, entitled "Holier Than Thou". On the cover is a reproduction of the Assumption of the Virgin by Titian, a 16th-century painting in the Basilica di Santa Maria Gloriosa dei Frari of Venice. The single has been reissued in various formats over the years. The 1993 reissue charted at #10 UK; the 2000 remix version hit #6 UK. Other songs with the title in 1985 This was the first of three singles in the British top 100 with the title 'The Power Of Love' in 1985. The other two were The Power Of Love by Huey Lewis and the News, which peaked at No.11 at the start of autumn, and The Power Of Love by Jennifer Rush, which reached No.1 by the middle of autumn. Track listing All discographical information here pertains to UK releases only (unless otherwise noted) 7": ZTT / ZTAS 5 (United Kingdom) "Make love your goal" # "The Power of Love" (7" mix) - 5:27 # "The World Is My Oyster" (7" mix) - 4:13 Also available as a Picture disc carrying the same tracks. (PZTAS5) 12": ZTT / 12 ZTAS 5 (United Kingdom) # "The Power of Love" (Extended version) - 9:28 # "The World Is My Oyster" (Scrapped) - 1:38 # "Holier Than Thou" (The first) - 1:08 # "The World Is My Oyster" (Trapped) [Instrumental] - 2:29 # "Holier Than Thou" (The second) - 4:10 # "The Power of Love" (Instrumental) Unlisted - 2:27 * Released in a "hearts and crosses" 12" envelope. * "Holier Than Thou" is a recording of band members attempting to record a Christmas message for fans and generally messing about in the recording studio. The final song on the disc is the continuation of the instrumental version of "The Power of Love" that begins side A, here finally reaching its conclusion. This section of music actually begins during the final part of the "Holier Than Thou" section, when Peter Gill is jokingly listing what he wants for Christmas. * Also released as a picture disc carrying the same tracks (PZTAS5) 12": ZTT / 12 XZTAS 5 (United Kingdom) # "The Power of Love" (7" mix) - 5:27 # "The World Is My Oyster" (12" mix) - 4:23 # "Welcome to the Pleasuredome" (Pleasure fix) - 9:46 # "The Only Star in Heaven" (Star fix) - 3:52 * Released in a white gatefold sleeve with 5 photos. MC: ZTT / CTIS 105 (United Kingdom) "I'll protect you from the holocaust" # "fire!" - 0:16 # "The Power of Love" (Extended version, too) - 8:54 # "Scrapped" - 1:38 # "Holier Than Thou" - 1:08 # "Trapped" - 2:29 # "Holier Than Thou" - 4:10 # "The Power of Love" (Instrumental) Unlisted - 2:27 # "my uncle is a monster" Unlisted - 0:29 # "absolutely obscene" (Relax version) Unlisted - 0:28 This complete cassette was re-released in 2012 on CD Sexmix Disk 1 Tracks 7-12. Chart performance Certifications Reissues 1993 reissues The 1993 re-issues featured the church in Ramsau bei Berchtesgaden on the cover. ;CD: ZTT / FGTH3CD (United Kingdom) # "The Power of Love" - 5:29 # "The Power of Love" (Original extended mix) - 9:29 # "Rage Hard" (Original DJ mix) edit - 4:13 # "Holier Than Thou Edit" (No Rest for the Best - Edit) - 3:29 ;CD: ZTT / FGTH3CDX (United Kingdom) # "The Power of Love" - 5:29 # "The Power of Love" (Original extended mix) - 9:29 # "Rage Hard" (Original DJ mix) edit - 4:13 # "The Power of Love" (Alternative mix) - 5:07 ;CD: ZTT-Warner / 4509-94954-2 (Germany) # "The Power of Love" (1994 radio love mix) - 3:47 # "The Power of Love" - 5:29 2000 reissues ;CD: ZTT / ZTT 150 CD (United Kingdom) # "The Power of Love" (Rob Searle club mix edit) - 4:13 # "The Power of Love" (Rob Searle club mix) - 8:41 # "The Power of Love" (Minkys Yaba mix edit) - 5:05 ;12": ZTT / ZTT 150 T (United Kingdom) # "The Power of Love" (Rob Searle club mix) - 8:38 # "The Power of Love" (Minky's Yaba mix) - 8:10 2012 reissue ;MP3 download (United Kingdom) # "The Power of Love" (Original 7" mix) - 5:30 # "The Power of Love" (Original 7" instrumental) - 5:30 # "The Power of Love" (Original 12" mix) - 9:30 # "The World Is My Oyster" - 4:17 # "The Power of Love" (Alternative mix) - 5:08 # "The Power of Love" (Best listened to by lovers) - 4:30 # "The Power of Love" (Instrumental, singlette version) - 3.34 * Best Listened to by Lovers is an orchestral instrumental from Anne Dudley's arrangement recorded as part of the original Welcome to the Pleasuredome album sessions in 1984 which was used for the first part of the original Power of Love 12" single, with added guitars. It was first released on the compilation CD Frankie Said earlier in 2012. * Original 7" Instrumental is an instrumental version of the regular single / album track, and is unique to this release. Holly Johnson version Holly Johnson, former singer of Frankie Goes to Hollywood, recorded his own version of "The Power of Love" for his 1999 album Soulstream. It was released as the third single from the album, reaching #56 in the UK. The single stayed in the charts for 2 weeks. A music video was created to promote the single. The single was released by two separate CD versions, each featuring different tracks, with the second CD featuring "All U Need Is Love (Demo Version)", a demo version of the Soulstream album track. Track listing ;CD Single (CD1) #"The Power of Love" (Radio mix) - 5:08 #"In the House of the Rising Sun" (12" definitive mix) - 5:36 #"In the House of the Rising Sun" (Doogs House mix) - 5:04 ;CD Single (CD2) #"The Power of Love" (Millennium mix) - 5:36 #"In the House of the Rising Sun (DNA instrumental mix)" - 5:32 #"All U Need Is Love" (Demo version) - 4:59 ;CD Single (Promo) #"The Power of Love (Radio mix)" - 5:08 #"The Power of Love (Millennium mix)" - 5:33 #"In the House of the Rising Sun" (12" definitive mix) - 5:36 #"In the House of the Rising Sun" (Doogs House mix) - 5:04 #"In the House of the Rising Sun" (DNA instrumental mix) - 5:30 Remixes and B-sides *"The Power of Love" (Radio mix) *"In the House of the Rising Sun" (12" definitive mix) *"In the House of the Rising Sun" (Doogs House mix) *"The Power of Love" (Millennium mix) *"In the House of the Rising Sun" (DNA instrumental mix) *"All U Need Is Love" (Demo version) Critical reception Jon O'Brien of Allmusic reviewed the Soulstream album, and spoke of the song, stating "The William Orbit-esque production of the empowering opener "Lady Luck," and the subtle trip-hop-tinged title track show that Johnson still occasionally had his finger on the pulse. But unnecessary reworkings of 1984 chart-topper "The Power of Love" and the 1994 flop, gay anthem "Legendary Children (All of Them Queer)," only highlight the creative rut he appeared to be stuck in."http://www.allmusic.com/album/soulstream-mw0000948512 Chart performance Gabrielle Aplin version | Producer = | Last single = | This single = "The Power of Love" (2012) | Next single = "Please Don't Say You Love Me" (2013) }} In 2012 English singer-songwriter Gabrielle Aplin released a cover version of the song produced by Mike Spencer and David Kosten. It was released on 9 November 2012 as a digital download as the lead single from her debut studio album English Rain (2013). The song was selected as the soundtrack to the John Lewis 2012 Christmas advertisement. The song was also used during an episode of Hollyoaks on 16 November 2012 after the sudden death of one of the show's main characters. The song subsequently became popular in Australia in early 2014. Music video A music video to accompany the release of "The Power of Love" was first released onto YouTube on 9 November 2012. It shows Aplin in a room in a large house, playing a piano. Then, near the end of the video, fairy lights in the room light up. The video was directed by Alexander Brown.http://www.promonews.tv/videos/2012/11/20/gabrielle-aplin-power-love-alexander-brown Track listing Chart performance On 11 November 2012 "The Power of Love" entered the UK Singles Chart at number 36, a week later it climbed to number 5. On 9 December 2012 the single reached number 1. Aplin's version was certified gold in the United Kingdom on 11 January 2013. On 8 December 2013, the song re-charted at #88 on the UK Singles Chart, due to downloads. Charts Certifications Year-end charts Release history References External links * Category:1984 singles Category:1999 singles Category:2008 singles Category:2012 singles Category:Frankie Goes to Hollywood songs Category:Il Divo songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Godley and Creme Category:Songs written by Holly Johnson Category:Holly Johnson songs Category:Gabrielle Aplin songs Category:Songs about religion Category:Songs written by Peter Gill (FGTH drummer) Category:Songs written by Mark O'Toole (musician) Category:1984 songs Category:ZTT Records singles Category:Parlophone singles Category:Song recordings produced by Trevor Horn